


story unfolds in your touch

by hoodedmiho (missMHO)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deep Throating, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/hoodedmiho
Summary: “Show me how much you missed me,” Obi-Wan challenges against Cody’s lips before capturing them in a kiss.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 158





	story unfolds in your touch

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obsessively reading codywan fics for weeks and I've read some really good stuff but through all that perusing I wasn't able to find any codywan porn that would scratch a particular itch I had for these two… So I wrote it myself ;)  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Title from "Hypnotised" by Years and Years
> 
> Special thanks to [Ofermod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofermod/pseuds/ofermod) and [Kas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kas_delafere/) who beta'd this <3

Returning to _The Negotiator_ brings mixed feelings to Obi-Wan. Going on a diplomatic mission with only Anakin by his side felt good, for a time he could remember how it was before he became a general surrounded by troops trusting him with leading them in a galactic conflict… He no longer feels much like a peacekeeper two years into a war. But there’s one element of his new life as a Jedi High General that he wouldn’t want to change, one person that makes the boarding of the ship feel almost like a homecoming.

Obi-Wan doesn’t see his commander upon the inspection of the bridge after his arrival but as retires to his quarters, he knows Cody will join him once he’s free on his duties for the day. Soon enough, just as Obi-Wan manages to refresh himself after the journey and start preparing a hot cup of tea, he feels the familiar presence in the Force heading towards him and relaxes unconsciously just knowing that the man is close.

The Commander is programmed into security to be free to enter the High General’s room unless the Jedi puts the door on special protocol, so he walks in while Obi-Wan is still putting away his tea utensils.

“Good evening, General.”

Cody is in full armor, standing almost at attention by the door. It’s not always clear with them whether they’re going to spend the evening on paperwork and strategy or on something much more intimate, so Obi-Wan can’t blame him for the official greeting. They did both agree that the unexpected development of their relationship can’t influence their performance as Jedi High General and Commander. However, Obi-Wan’s inspection upon his return on board of _The Negotiator_ blissfully didn’t bring any matters into his attention that can’t wait until the next day.

“Good evening, Cody,” Obi-Wan replies with a soft smile and approaches his commander. “I missed you,” he says as he reaches to take off Cody’s helmet and put it to the side.

Once Obi-Wan can see his face, he observes that his commander appears to be almost surprised at the words. Cody knows that for Obi-Wan clones aren’t just expendable troops, that he sees them as individuals and values every single life in the army; Cody has expressed his appreciation of this before. But even though they have been together for months, Cody sometimes still seems to forget that for Obi-Wan he’s even more precious than that. The Jedi is patiently working on solidifying the other man’s awareness of his importance in Obi-Wan’s life.

“I missed you, too,” Cody admits after a moment and Obi-Wan’s smile widens. The Jedi raises his hands again to take advantage of the removed helmet and brush his fingers through the short dark hair. Cody leans into the touch immediately. Obi-Wan uses that touch to maneuver them closer and rest his forehead against Cody’s, mimicking a kov’nyn, and feels contentment radiating off of his commander in the Force at the gesture.

“All free for the night?” the Jedi asks, just to make sure he can proceed with his plans.

“All yours, Obi-Wan.”

The use of his name, bare of any formality, is the last confirmation Obi-Wan needed. They’re no longer a general and a commander, but just two lovers stealing a moment for themselves.

Obi-Wan starts meticulously removing parts of Cody’s armor and putting them to the side, piece by piece. He can feel Cody’s gaze on him, assessing, so he’s not too surprised when the question comes.

“Everything went well with Skywalker?”

Obi-Wan knows what he really means by that is “were you hurt and do I need to drag you to the medics before we go any further” so his first reaction is a short laugh. Cody just raises an eyebrow at him. Obi-Wan, still holding a pauldron, leans in to kiss that eyebrow, right where it’s crossed by the scar.

“It was a civilized negotiation, my dear. Why would you assume Anakin and I got into trouble on a _diplomatic_ mission?”

Obi-Wan leans down to undo the lower parts of the armor so he doesn’t see his commander’s eye roll but he can _feel_ it.

Once Cody is only in his blacks and free of the armor, Obi-Wan pulls him close, grabbing onto the other man’s arms and sliding his leg between the firm thighs.

“Show me how much you missed me,” Obi-Wan challenges against Cody’s lips before capturing them in a kiss. Cody responds by pushing the Jedi against the nearest wall and pinning him in place with a firm grasp on Obi-Wan’s hips. Obi-Wan groans deep in his throat in approval while sucking on Cody’s lower lip. He can feel Cody’s fingers press more firmly into him when he opens his mouth invitingly and the other man’s tongue slides in eagerly.

When they first got together, Cody wasn’t very experienced, which was completely understandable. But Obi-Wan was eager to help him learn and discover what his commander truly took pleasure in. It was a delight to realize Cody immensely enjoyed kissing – which was a penchant they shared. A patient and thorough learner that he was, Cody has become incredibly adept at making Obi-Wan hot and squirming with just his mouth.

So presently, they prolong the moment and stop only for small intakes of breath before diving back into each other’s lips. Obi-Wan lets his hands linger along the expanse of Cody’s well-muscled back, enjoying every second of having his commander in his arms.

Only once Obi-Wan can feel Cody shyly rutting against his leg, rubbing his half-hard cock in quick thrusts up and down the Jedi’s thigh, he decides it’s time to move things along – Obi-Wan wants to give him so much more than this. A surprised grunt escapes Cody’s throat when Obi-Wan turns them both so that his commander is the one with his back against the wall. Obi-Wan gives one last peck against Cody’s kiss-swollen lips before he lowers himself to his knees and starts working on releasing the other man’s cock from his clothes.

“Obi-Wan…” Cody’s voice is a barely-there whisper but it makes the Jedi look away from the task and up at his commander. Cody is looking at him with heated desire but Obi-Wan can still see some sheepishness mixed in with it.

“You know I’m going to enjoy it as much as you will,” Obi-Wan winks at Cody and the beautiful blush against his cheeks deepens significantly. They’ve discovered a lot about their likes and dislikes during sex over the course of their relationship – Obi-Wan has been adamant that they should always be open about them – but somehow Cody still gets really flustered about Obi-Wan’s oral fixation.

Once Cody’s cock is free of the uniform blacks, Obi-Wan eagerly swallows it and starts slowly working on bringing it to full hardness. He loves to feel it swell in his mouth, fill him up fuller and fuller. He doesn’t push it all into his mouth yet – there will be time for that later – but he knows that the slow circling of his tongue mixed with just enough of sucking will be enough to do the job for now. Oh, he wants to make it _so good_ for Cody.

Once the familiar heaviness on Obi-Wan's tongue tells him Cody’s fully hard, he withdraws. Cody lets out a whimper at that and Obi-Wan smiles up at him.

“Don’t worry, my dear, I barely started,” he says cheerfully.

“Enjoying yourself?” Cody huffs, squirming a bit against the wall.

“Oh, you’re usually better at bantering with me than that.” Obi-Wan licks the length of the cock in front of him, from the tip to the base, before adding: “Is there something distracting you?”

Cody laughs but the Jedi registers the small twitch of his hips once Obi-Wan’s mouth moves away from his cock again.

“You really want me to fuck your mouth to shut you up, don’t you?”

Obi-Wan grabs Cody’s hands to guide them to his head and his commander obediently slides his fingers into the auburn hair.

“You know I do.”

Cody lets out a deep breath and strokes one of Obi-Wan’s cheeks before slowly sliding his cock between the Jedi’s lips. Obi-Wan hums contentedly and focuses on relaxing his throat when Cody pushes deeper, starting with small thrusts. The Jedi puts his hands on Cody’s thighs, clutching to the blacks in anticipation.

The first time Obi-Wan swallows around the cock in his mouth, he’s rewarded with Cody’s loud moan. His commander isn’t very vocal in general, usually keeping to himself, so Obi-Wan cherishes all the instances when he can hear more of him – be it having Cody talk openly about his emotions or an appreciative groan during sex… The second time Obi-Wan swallows around Cody, he’s rewarded with the hands in his hair tightening their grip and his commander finally starting to properly fuck his mouth.

It’s time for Obi-Wan to let out a loud muffled groan. He can feel his jaw starting to ache and tears of exertion starting to gather in his eyes but there’s no other place he’d rather be. He can feel Cody’s pleasure in the Force, mirroring his own, and for the moment it’s the only thing that matters. He doesn’t have to care about anything but this beautiful man in front of him reaching heights of bliss because of Obi-Wan.

Cody is breathing heavily, small clipped groans escaping him with every thrust. The rhythm of his movements becomes erratic, Obi-Wan knows what it means and he’s ready. He doesn’t flinch when Cody starts coming down his throat and swallows for the last time this evening around the softening cock. He withdraws his mouth slowly, giving one last lick to the sensitive cock before it slips free of his lips.

Obi-Wan leans his head heavily against Cody’s thigh, looking up at his commander with eyes blurry with tears and his own arousal. They’re both catching their breaths for completely different reasons for the time being. Obi-Wan shifts on his knees and feels his own hard cock uncomfortably rub against his robes. Cody finally opens his eyes and their gazes meet.

“Kriff, you’re beautiful,” Cody murmurs, slurring his words as if he was drunk. He brushes his hand tenderly down Obi-Wan’s cheek, stopping to stroke his thumb along the Jedi’s spit-slicked lip. Obi-Wan can’t help but smile. His first attempt to reply with words ends with a miserable croak of his spent throat and Cody flushes with embarrassment.

“If you try to apologize–” Obi-Wan rasps after clearing his throat, before that adorable embarrassment turns into guilt. He still isn’t thinking clear enough to actually finish the threat, though. Cody’s expression turns into amusement at Obi-Wan’s loss for words.

“Come here,” Cody straightens from his slouch against the wall, tucks himself back into his blacks, and leans down to gather Obi-Wan from the floor and into his arms. The Jedi’s robes once again brush against his erection while his commander puts him down on the bed and Obi-Wan can’t stifle a needy whimper.

“What do you need?” Cody asks, already undoing Obi-Wan’s robes.

“I really wanted to have you inside but I don’t think I’ll last that long,” the Jedi admits. Preparing Obi-Wan would take enough time for the accelerated clone metabolism to make Cody ready for the next round… But the Jedi didn’t realize how desperate he was for his commander and that he’ll be so close to the edge this quick, even with his enjoyment of oral. “Just touch me,” Obi-Wan asks breathily.

Cody has only the top parts of Obi-Wan’s robes out of the way but he deems it enough because he abandons the Jedi’s clothes and then takes off his own shirt. He sits down on the bed and maneuvers Obi-Wan into his lap, so that the Jedi’s back is flush against his chest.

The skin on skin contact is glorious and Obi-Wan immediately leans into his commander. Cody puts one of his hands on Obi-Wan’s chest, stroking the skin in meaningless circles, while his lips create a trail of kisses along the Jedi’s neck and shoulder. Obi-Wan shivers in the embrace, still starved for the tender touches even after all these months with his commander.

Cody’s second hand travels lower and releases Obi-Wan’s leaking cock out of the robes. Obi-Wan lets out a long moan once Cody’s hand finally encircles the neglected erection and immediately thrusts into it, craving for more. Cody’s calloused fingers feel heavenly and they’ve done it enough times by now that his commander knows the perfect grip to make it just right for Obi-Wan. The Jedi is once again clutching his commander’s blacks as if they were his lifeline while Cody pumps his cock relentlessly. Obi-Wan is half-aware he’s babbling under his breath, repeating Cody’s name between senseless calls for his commander to _please don’t stop._

Surrounded by Cody’s warmth and touch, Obi-Wan comes, biting down on his lip to stop any louder noises escaping his mouth. He’s shaking in his commander’s embrace while Cody gives a few last strokes to his cock and then simply holds him in his arms through the afterglow, continuing to leave soft kisses against the Jedi’s shoulder. Obi-Wan didn’t know he could feel this relaxed as he does when enveloped by Cody with his mind too intoxicated by sex to think.

He reaches for Cody’s face, which is still nuzzling Obi-Wan’s skin, and makes him turn to the side so that they can share a lazy kiss. Unfortunately, they can’t make it last too long due to the awkward angle, so Obi-Wan reluctantly frees himself from Cody’s hold to make adjustments. He makes a quick work of wiping his own spent from his stomach with one of his discarded robes before tossing the piece of cloth to the side to be dealt with later.

They easily find a comfortable position to lay down together, with Cody on his back and Obi-Wan half on his side and half sprawled over his commander’s chest, their legs tangled together. Cody's fingers are drawing meaningless paths of tender touch along the Jedi’s back and Obi-Wan soaks up the intimacy of the moment like a flower yearning for the sun after aching for it in the shadows. Obi-Wan slides his fingers into Cody’s short hair, scratching softly at the nape of the neck, and his commander hums contentedly.

“I was making tea when you arrived, I think it’s quite cold by now,” the Jedi muses and Cody laughs, just like Obi-Wan wished he would. Obi-Wan grins when he realizes he can feel the cheerful sound reverberate in his commander’s chest.

Obi-Wan's treacherous mind starts wondering whether this is something they could have full time but he stops that train of thought as soon as it manifests. They’re still at war, they are still a Jedi and a clone commander who can’t openly be together, who can lose each other any day…

He shifts against Cody’s chest, as if he could somehow get closer, and releases the sudden anxiety into the Force. Wondering like this won’t do them any good…

For now they have the stolen moments in between and Obi-Wan intends to cherish every single touch and every single smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate all kudos and comments! They're writer's fuel to produce more <3
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hoodedmiho) and [tumblr](http://missmho.tumblr.com/) if you want to be sad about Obi-Wan together


End file.
